<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scourge of Odara by NerdyMagician9x9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153579">Scourge of Odara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMagician9x9/pseuds/NerdyMagician9x9'>NerdyMagician9x9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, F/F, Homebrew, I can’t write, Will update tags as it goes along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMagician9x9/pseuds/NerdyMagician9x9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My dnd campaign told by the eyes of my dmpc, Rogeliah Insensuum, a half-tabaxi/earth genasi wizard.<br/>The world of Odara is at war. It has been for the past 100 years, and nobody knows much of the planet’s history before then. A strange people called the Travelers once inhabited the planet, but they are long gone, leaving behind only high-tech ruins. The Coalition, the instigator of the war, has long been fighting a small rebellion that has somehow survived all this time. This ragtag team of heroes must do the impossible, and defeat the coalition before all that they know is lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scourge of Odara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The party: Rogeliah, Half-tabaxi/earth genasi evocation wizard<br/>Poppy: elf (drow) rouge<br/>Remeyl: half vampire rogue (people think he’s human tho)<br/>Thris: elf ranger<br/>Shira: human ranger.<br/>In this setting humans are really rare, so there won’t be many human NPCs.<br/>If you are a player, some things you don’t know about Ro yet will be revealed, but they aren’t major, just side trivia.<br/>Slight trigger warning for referenced self-harm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Rogeliah knew one thing about herself, it’s that she was broken. Whether physically, split down the middle by a swath of emerald crystalline skin, or mentally. Her past haunts her every waking moment, and sleep is scarcely dreamless. So, she tends to keep her own mind busy, such as now, poring over a spellbook she memorized months ago. Fortunately, the Darkmoon tavern was empty tonight except for her and her compatriot, Remeyl. The reasons, however, were less than fortunate. The coalition had recently demolished the city of skyport, leaving no survivors. It was a terrible loss, but one that only served to fuel the flames of revolt. This group that should be arriving soon, they have spirit. They can be invaluable in the fight. Speaking of the group, they start trickling into the room, Remeyl looking up from his crossbow and peering at them through his mop of black hair. The satyr walks in first, her fur being oddly dark for a fey creature, wearing shorts and a dark leather cuirass. Then walked in an elf, with dark grey skin and wearing finery that a thief turned soldier could afford. The human walked in last, wearing normal traveler’s clothes under her leather armor. Ro immediately stood up, putting on a positive outside for everyone else.</p><p> “Oh! You’re here!” She calls out excitedly. “Please, sit down. Before we begin, tell me about yourselves. My name is Rogeliah, but you can call me Ro. This is my friend Remeyl, but I’m sure he can introduce himself.”<br/>
The satyr walked over to the bar, ordering something before turning to Ro and mentioning something about how she is proficient in magic, and Ro, excitedly meeting another mage, set her hands on fire and returned with “Oh cool, me too!” The human walked in and began talking to Remeyl, and the Elf started flirting with the bartender, ordering something to drink. The satyr joins in on the two human’s discussion, and the elf saunters over to Rogeliah, sipping his drink.</p><p>“Greetings, darling.” He says in a low tone. “Rarely have I met someone so…” he stops and appears to consider his words for a moment. “Down to earth, yet so puuurrrrfect.” He says, drawing out the word to make a mockery of a feline noise. “So, love, what could you possibly want from this poor hermit.” He finishes smugly. Ro just looked at him angrily. It’s people like this that really get on my nerves sometimes, She thinks absentmindedly. </p><p>“Moons, could you be less original?” Ro wonders aloud, having heard near identical lines several times before, even from her own fiancée. “We’re trying time be professional here, ‘Hermit’.” She says, loading the last word with sarcasm. “Plus,” she adds, hoping to drive him away a bit, “you’re not really my type.” He didn’t need to know about her relationships, not yet anyway. She walked over to the bar and glanced at the bartender, who grabs what she always orders. It feels good to have someone remember what you order, comforting in a strange way. The elf didn’t get the hint. </p><p>“Sorry Darling, I only know two things people ever need me for and that is either making deity class love to them or ruining people's days.” He says with a smirk, leaning his feet on the table. Why people like this annoy Rogeliah, she thinks she’ll never know.<br/>
She grabs her drink, an apple cider, and back over to the strange Elf.</p><p> “Look, I understand the fact that you are trying really hard to get me in bed, but I really must decline the offer, and I’m already taken.” She says with an annoyed look on her face. “Hey guys!” She yells back to the bar. “Get over here! We need to actually get to business now!”</p><p>The human girl, who Ro had overheard introducing herself as Shira, looked quizzically at the alcohol that was being consumed by the group, and asked “Are we sure that we should really talk business while under the influence?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, for some reason getting totally wasted at these meetings is totally allowed and recommended at these meetings. I will be refraining for, personal reasons.” She adds, remembering the terrible incident that occurred the last time she got drunk. Having a repeat of that would definitely not be a good thing, she thought wistfully.</p><p> “Oh, surely you can handle one drink, can’t you my friend?” Remeyl asks, winking at her as he sits down on the chair next to her. Rogeliah loves her friends, but sometimes they can be stupid.</p><p>“Trust me, alcohol and I don’t mix well, and it usually ends with results I regret for the rest of my life.” Ro says, rubbing the scar on the inside of her crystalyne arm. She almost lost herself in memories, getting flashbacks to that stupid decision, before remembering that there were still people, and she still had to talk to them. Boy am I gonna get a talk tonight… “But, that’s not really the point.” She said suddenly, snapping out of her reverie. “We have things to talk about.” </p><p>Ro stood up, putting on as much of an authoritative facade as possible. “Okay, look. I think you all know why you were called here. You have been fighting against the coalition for one reason or another, and now the rebellion has need of you. You lot have been chosen to become a small covert ops team to destabilize the coalition. Our first assignment will be to attack, and potentially destroy, a coalition supply camp. In a bit, we will head over to hq and get actually briefed, and then get some rest. We’ll be leaving in the morning. For now, however, drink up.” For the next part she put on a jokingly poetic tone and demeanor. “For this drink might be your last.”<br/>
She sat back down and chugged the rest of her cider, as the group cheered and exchanged pleasantries. The satyr’s name was Thristola, and the elf’s name was Poppy. The elf continued flirting with Ro the entire time, calling her “kitten” at least twice. That was unwise, Ro thought, the anxiety of having to lead the team, deal with this guy the whole time, and the untimely flashbacks starting to get to her. Trying to remain calm, Ro stood up again to address the group.</p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time we start going.” Ro said, her voice going a little higher than she would have liked. “Is everyone else ready?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m ready whenever.” Thris said, standing up and smoothing her pants down.</p><p>“Yes, but the roads are an unsafe place, so I believe that it is crystal clear that one with catlike reflexes should lead the group. So I nominate myself.” Poppy says, waltzing towards the door. Ro looked at him angrily.</p><p>“By all means, lead the way to the place that you have never seen before but I live at.” She said quietly. She also turned to the rest of the group, and loudly said “the next person to call me kitten gets a knife in the most uncomfortable place possible.” As that was said, she slightly drew her fancy dagger from it’s sheath. Poppy made a pun in the affirmative, and Remeyl laughed at the pair before following the strange elf out the door. Shira and Thris followed, discussing something together. Ro sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be strange team.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the lack of interaction between Ro and everyone else, but she mostly just argued with Poppy there. If you are one of my players and didn’t like the small modifications? Lemme know! If you liked it, please kudos and comment, it gives me serotonin.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>